El soldado perfecto
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Heero siempre me a parecido un adorable hombre que tiene una personalidad muy completa pero impedida y algo miope para darce a entender... fuera de quienes lo conocen por dispararles y golpearlos. ¿Que disparo que se convirtiera en el soldado perfecto? ... Un chino... os advierto... esto es un Au... Heero no es el soldado perfecto que ya conocemos.


Capitulo 1: NACE EL SOLDADO PERFECTO.

Él podía con cualquiera...

Si no le creían, que le preguntarán entonces al vecino de al lado, el mismo que pasando un bonito jardín con un montón de naranjas plantadas en el frente, habitaba en el 05 de la avenida Gundam, privada Movil Suit en el país de Azadistan, que vivía tranquilamente, hasta el día de hoy.

Si, hablaba de Wu Fei Chang, un chino continental, experto en las artes marciales... Y lo sabia porque lo veía practicando todos los días enfundado en un pantalón blanco y una camiseta negra, tras correr dos horas cómo previo calentamiento antes de relajarse por tres horas más, pateando bolsas y rompiendo cosas varias.

Si... Wu Fei Chan, chino continental, maestro en combate y todo lo que quisieran agregarle, no pudo hacerle frente al silencioso y eficaz vengador, al vengador Heero.

Si, al perfecto vengador, Heero Yui de cinco años.

-Kushrrenada, tu pequeño demonio me ataco - Gritó Wu Fei apenas viera a Treize sobresalir de la multitud de gente que se acumulaba para ver su asenso en la ambulancia. Los paramédicos ya le habían inmovilizado el cuello y ajustado los tirantes que le sujetaban a la camilla.

Heero a un lado de Wu Fei, cuidaba que nada se enroscara en las pequeñas rueditas de la camilla... No fuera que entonces se cayera por descuido de los médicos y Wu Fei quisiera anotar eso también a su cuenta.

Treize miro a lo lejos a su hijo...

-Espera la demanda. - Aseguro - Heero me embosco. Estuvo esperando pacientemente sobre el tejado de mi pórtico a que saliera. Hizo imperceptible su respiración y cuido que su sombra no sobresaliera, espero al momento justo, más que seguro me encuentro, a que Heero estuvo cazándome por dos semanas a los mínimo - Heero no lo corrigió, aunque en realidad, habían sido diecinueve días con catorce horas y treinta y seis minutos... Pero ¿quién los contaba?

-¿Acaso nunca tuviste infancia, Wu Fei? - Pregunto Treize tratando de minimizar el enojo de su mal logrado vecino... Entendía la furia de Wu Fei.

-¡Claro que si! - Aseguro con otro grito. Los paramédicos ya querían retirarse del lugar, pero, al no ver las intenciones de su paciente a irse rápido, optaron porque se desahogara... Al cabo, sus heridas no lo ponían en riesgo de muerte - ¿Eso que tiene que ver, Treize?

-¿Nunca jugaste a los soldados?

Wu Fei se indigno.

-¡Claro que jugábamos! - Berreo con el tono de voz más alto que le salía de su herida garganta, después de todo, Heero, le había encajado la rodilla en el cogote para sostenerlo contra el piso mientras le atestaba el rostro de puños - ¡Entre nosotros mismos! Corríamos por los arrozales y nos ocultábamos entre las colinas, el río nos daba un lugar para el combate seguro. Nunca atacamos a los adultos. ¡Los respetábamos!

-Esperaré la demanda, Wu Fei - Las palabras de Treize terminaron por ser la señal que los paramédicos esperaban, y, tomando las puertas de la ambulancia cerraron la camioneta ante las quejas de Wu Fei - Que te mejores. Pasaré a firmar la cuenta del hospital y a llevarte una cesta de frutas.

La multitud inicio a segregarse conforme la ambulancia se convertía en un punto negro a lo lejos.

Treize fue hasta donde su hijo mordía una manzana.

Heero resentía en demasía la muerte de su padre...¿Qué niño no lo haría? La diferencia estaba en que, Heero Yui, el padre de su hijo, había sido asesinado en una de las charlas diplomáticas por la paz en las colonias a manos de terroristas chinos.

No podía culpar a su hijo por atacar a Wu Fei.

-Heero.

-Es un terrorista - Dijo sin tapujos. Treize suspiro. Le dolió la sentencia de Heero. Su hijo no podía ser consumido por el odio.

-Wu Fei no te quitó a tu padre, Heero - Le explico Treize, cargándolo y sobándole la espalda, sintiendo los suaves hipidos que Heero trataba de controlar.- Fueron personas que no creían que la palabra era el método ideal para solucionar los conflictos... Sinceramente, tu padre me parecía un iluso.- Heero se tensó - Aunque, admito que su discurso de paz me estremecía... Eso fue lo que me conquisto.-Le dijo, esperanzado a que entendiera que muchas de las cualidades de su padre, eran la excepción a la regla y no una virtud- La naturaleza humana, está en la belicosidad, Heero... Y lastimosamente, el humano recuerda que es más que un animal cuando usa su lengua y mente, en algo más que tácticas de guerra, cuando ya se a destrozado lo suficiente.

-Pero...

-Tu padre nunca lo olvido. Pero los hombres que le protegían, subestimaron y olvidaron la irracionalidad del poder y de la necesidad. - Heero no quiso ver a su papá a los ojos- Ellos descuidaron la seguridad, dejaron infiltrar información y armas. La incompetencia y la codicia, esos fueron los que realmente mataron a tu padre, hijo. No fueron los chinos, no fue Wu Fei: fueron las condiciones humanas.

Heero apretó aun más el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello: mojando la ropa de Treize.

-Entonces seré un soldado - Sentencio - Seré el mejor.

-No lo dudo, Heero, pero, un soldado hace más que sólo golpear y derribar.


End file.
